


Danced

by ywhiterain



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Sakura dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danced

Sakura isn't surprised that Sasuke's hands on her hips are firmly in the proper place, light in their touch. She has watched those hands in battle for many years - and they couldn't be as good as they were without fine-tuned control.

She's also not surprised that Sasuke moves awkwardly. The movements to fight are profoundly different than the ones to dance in their intent.

She pulls him closer and sets her hand on the back of his neck. He goes still and she stands on her tip-toe and leans into his neck so she can whisper in his ear, "Don't think about it too much."

His face softens slightly and Sakura watches him try.


End file.
